The Light In The Dark
by Blackroby20
Summary: Barry Allen was Accepted into Starling City College along with his friends and becomes a hero there with the help of his friends. He meets a girl called Sara and falls in love with her but he doesn't know if she feels the same way. Barry X Sara Rated M for later Chapters


**I am literally so excited for this fanfiction that I was considering writing the whole story in one night but I realised that would be very tiring so instead I'm going to write one chapter tonight and if you guys like it and want to see more then review the story. I noticed there weren't many Sara x Barry fanfics so I decided to make this one. I own nothing even though it would be so cool if I did. Enjoy!**

 **Barry's POV**

High school had flown by far too fast, no pun intended, and it was the first day of College and I am so excited to be here even though I am 600 miles from Central City, the only home I have ever had. But now was a new beginning, a chance to start over and study to become a CSI and solve my mother's murder.

I walked into my new dorm and I was greeted by a large living room. To my right there was the door that led to my room I had to share with Oliver Queen, my best friend, who I met when he spent a Summer in Central City. And to my left was the room where my old friend from school Cisco Ramon and Oliver's friend John Diggle were staying and from what Oliver told me John is a cool guy but I have never met him. I decided to go into my room and saw that Ollie had already moved his stuff in and was unpacking.

"Hey Ollie," I Said walking up to him giving him a bro hug.

"Sup Barry," He replied gladly returning the hug.

"Um I might need help with moving the boxes in here," I said meekly

"No problem Barry but could you go ask Dig to come and help me," Oliver replied and walked away before I could protest. I walked out the door and walked to the other side of the dorm and opened the door to the other room. I saw a big muscled guy and assumed it was John.

"Hey umm John could you help me with moving my stuff in?" I said feeling slightly intimidated by the big guy.

"Yeah, no problem and by the way if you're a friend of Oliver's you're a friend of mine so just call me Dig," He replied.

"Got it," I said walking towards the exit of my dorm to go grab some boxes that weren't that heavy. When I was on my way, I found Oliver wandering around aimlessly trying to find Joe's Range Rover. **(A/N I have no idea what car Joe has so I just made it a range rover)**

"Hey Oliver, its over there," I said smirking and pointing at the Range rover 5ft away from him. He just scowled in response and grabbed four boxes before deciding that's to many and putting down two of them. I went over and picked up the two he left behind and Dig grabbed the last two.

Joe came from unpacking Iris' room because he had an emergency at Central City. So, I gave him a hug and drove quickly out of the parking lot. Then I went back to my dorm and saw that they had moved them to outside the dorm instead of my room so I sighed ad carried the two I had in my arms to my room then came out and grabbed the next two and then repeated that one more time before I was officially moved in.

 **Two Hours Later**

I had been unpacking for about an hour but before that I was setting up the games system with Cisco, so that we could all play games together on the PS4 Pro Oliver bought for the dorm. Oliver had decided that we were all going to this massive party at one of the dorms because he wanted to meet a girl. So, I eventually decided on wearing a red button up shirt with black jeans and red and white sneakers.

"Hey umm Barry," he asked he asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear "Can you run and get me some lynx from my house?"

"Yeah sure it's the big mansion away from the city, right?" I asked sarcastically before speeding off at extremely high speeds to his house going in grabbing one of the many lynx cans before speeding back and giving it to him. He said thanks and then applied it and passed it to me to use. Obviously, I accepted the offer then threw it onto his bed and then went to get the others with Oliver. They had finally gotten ready to go so we went out the door and locked the door and followed Oliver to the party. When we got there, we saw the party was in full swing and most of the people there were drunk but there was person who stood out to me, a dirty blonde wearing a white shirt and white denim shorts and she looked about the same age as me even though she was a bit shorter than me. Oliver saw me looking and pulled me aside to the drink area before she noticed me staring. Oliver was smirking to himself and then said something to me but I couldn't hear what he was saying but what I got from lip reading was about asking someone out. He then walked away and I looked ack around and saw that the blonde was leaving but was being followed by a drunk kid grabbing her ass. I followed them out and saw that as soon as she went around the corner the kid pinned her against the wall and started to kiss her neck and grabbing her breasts. She tried fighting against him but it was no use so I just shoulder barged him away and grabbed her wrist and ran normal speed with her to the park a couple blocks away. We eventually found a bench and sat down catching our breath.

"Thanks for that even though I totally could have handled it," she said laughing and because she was laughing it made me start laughing to and then we were just laughing together on the bench and then she kissed me then pulled away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry," she said and then ran away and I just sat there stunned.

 **And that's where I'm going to end it I hope you enjoyed it and I'm going to try to make the next part soon** to the other room ke it and want to see more


End file.
